For the Princess
by FutureShock
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum decide to spend some time together, and it seems to be going great. Things go bad when Bubblegum gets captured, so Marceline goes on a quest to save her.
1. The Picnic

Just like I promised, the new fan-fiction is here! This will be the second non MLP fanfic so that's always good, variety is the spice of life. I hadn't originally planned to do this one next but it just sort of made it's way here. If you couldn't already tell this is an Adventure Time fanfic, and it will be about Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Expect some craziness and some intensity, if you watch Adventure Time it should be par for the course. The story will be told from Marceline's POV, so grab something red and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Picnic

Hey guys Marceline here and boy do I have a crazy story for you. It all started about four years ago on a nice sunny day, I had woken up just a few hours ago. I ate the red off of some strawberries for breakfast and then took a shower, I was wearing a red tank top with black yoga pants and brown boots. I was getting ready to practice some guitar chords when my phone rang, I picked it up and was surprised to find out who was calling me.

"Hey Marceline."

"Bonnie?" I didn't expect Bubblegum to call me, i mean we are friends but she doesn't usually call me.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well... I can't remember the last time you called me." It wasn't a bad thing that she called me, I was just caught off guard by it.

"I suppose it has been a while, so... what are you up too?" Why did she want to know what i was doing? Maybe she needs help with a science experiment or something. I am always up for helping her out, she has done shit for me over the years.

"I was going to play some guitar, why do you ask?" I never expected to hear the answer she was about to give.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something later, just the two of us." I couldn't tell you the last time Bubblegum and i did something together... well there was the time we rescued my teddy bear from that witch. It was a pretty unexpected but nice surprise, i did always enjoy spending time with her.

"That sounds good, what did you have in mind?"

"How about a picnic? It would be pretty romant-... i mean fun." It sounded like she said romantic but why would she, after all we are just friends...

"It does sound pretty fun, so when do you want to do this?"

"Meet me in the Candy Kingdom in two hours." She probably had to finish up some project or experiment, and it wasn't that long of a wait.

"All right I'll see you then Bonnie."

"I'm looking forward to it Marcy." Normally i don't like to be called Marcy but for her i would make an exception. She hung up the phone and i couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen on this picnic. Maybe Bubblegum wanted to tell me something important, part of me is hoping that she... never mind it's a little personal. Nothing eventful really happened during the two hour wait, i decided to wait at home to avoid running into anybody.

Two hours had gone by pretty fast and it was time to leave, the sun was still out so i grabbed a big sunhat and long gloves. As you know if i get hit by sunlight i could die, and i would really like to avoid that. I also turned invisible to make sure no one saw me going to the Candy Kingdom. On the way i noticed Finn and Jake outside their tree house fighting some weird blob monster, i didn't stop and talk to them because i was in a hurry. I didn't think i had to knock so i just flew up into her bedroom window, she was sitting on her bed and i couldn't notice how good she looked.

"Boo!" I became visible right in front of her and she fell off of her bed. She probably didn't take to kindly to that.

"You could have given me a warning before appearing right in front of me." Although i was just having some fun i did apologize to her, and i didn't think it bothered her too much.

"You look nice Bubblegum." She was wearing the same clothes she wore when we had to open the doorlords' door. That comment made her blush which in turn made me smile, i liked it when she blushed.

"Thanks, i like your outfit too." We stood there nervously for a few moments before Bubblegum got down to business.

"Are you ready for this picnic?" I shook my head yes as she grabbed a picnic basket from the side of her bed. I didn't even notice the basket when i came in, she was always good at hiding things.

"So where are we going anyway?" I was really hoping it was some place private, I didn't want anybody bothering us.

"Hm... how about the fields behind the Candy Kingdom?" At first it sounded like a bad spot but i couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

"Lead the way princess." She giggled and we were on our way, she thought it would be a good idea if i flew us there. We both wanted it to be just the two of us, and if we walked somebody could see us.

It took us a few minutes to find a good spot but it was worth it, the location was nice and quiet. We were still able to get some sun(even though i wasn't going to get any), and nobody would bother us. PB began setting up the picnic, she laid down the blanket and put out the plates. She had made some spaghetti since she loves it so much, but she also brought a lot of red things.

"Would you like some spaghetti?" I was more interested in those red velvet cupcakes she made.

"Did you make these cupcakes?"

"I made them just for you." Damn i knew Bubblegum was smart but i didn't know she could bake. The red velvet was delicous, and it was even better that she made them just for me.

"Thank's for the cupcakes Bubblegum, they are great!" I was feeling a little guilty that i didn't make her any food.

"No problem Marcy, so... how are things?" That was such an interesting phrase, and she sounded nervous.

I let out a small laugh before answering. "Things are good, how's being a princess?" It's not everyday you go on a picnic with a princess.

"Fine..." I couldn't help but notice her sigh, something was wrong and i was determined to find out why.

"What's wrong?" She put down her spaghetti and let out a sigh. The answer she gave wasn't the answer i expected to hear.

"Being a princess is great but... i do get lonely sometimes." I guess that was a problem we both had, I also got pretty lonely. Hell my last relationship felt like a lifetime ago... damn Ash!

"So does that mean you want a..."

"Relationship... yes i do." In my mind i was wondering why she was telling this to me, but i was also curious why she chose a broad term.

"And you want me to help you find someone?" It would have been a real knife in the heart if she said yes. I know Bubblegum and I are friends but part of me wanted us to be more, and this could be my chance to tell her that.

"I already have someone in mind, I just need to tell them." Ok i had no idea who it was, i mean i had a few guesses but it was still kind of a mystery.

"So who is it... Finn?" Bubblegum chuckled, it was a logical guess.

"Nah, Finn's a little too young and naive." That was true, Finn may be nice but I couldn't see him and Bubblegum together. That was the first person who came to my mind, but maybe i should let her tell me who it is. I was also glad to hear it wasn't Finn, that increased my chances.

"So if it's not Finn, then who is it." Bubblegum put her hand on mine, which sent all kinds of sensations through out my body.

"Marceline I..." Just as she was about to tell me a scream could be heard in the Candy Kingdom. "Oh my glob... I have to go." The anger inside me was boiling as Bubblegum got up and ran to the entrance of her kingdom. I was so close to hearing who she wanted a relationship with, I flew up towards the Candy Kingdom hoping to solve this problem quickly.

As soon as i reached the top of the wall i looked down and noticed several buildings were on fire. The candy citizens were desperately trying to put them out, I looked around for the cause of the fire but saw nothing. Luckily the banana guards were able to extinguish the flames and everybody was celebrating. Something was wrong though, Princess Bubblegum was nowhere to be found. She should have been here by now, I flew over to the front of Candy Kingdom to look for her. When i got there i found a note stuck to the front gate.

_We have your princess if you ever want to see her again bring 100 gold coins to this location Signed Unknown.  
_

I read the note and noticed the location was not to far from here, although i had never heard of it before. I wasn't sure if i should tell anybody, I mean the candy citizens have a right to know that their princess was captured. On the other hand i was more than capable to save her myself, although i had no idea what i was up against. I decided to go alone so i flew back to my house and grabbed my axe bass, in case I needed to fight somebody. I was about to leave when i heard a knock at my door, it was Finn.

"Marceline, Princess Bubblegum's been kidnapped!" I tried to act surprised.

"That's awful." I wasn't going to tell Finn i knew where to look, whether she wanted a relationship with me or someone else i needed to save her.

"Jake and I are going to look for clues, if you see anything let me know." I gave Finn a salute and he ran towards the Candy Kingdom. Come to think of it, why did he tell me... maybe he wanted my help. I put my hat and gloves back on and prepared to save the princess!

* * *

There you go, the first chapter of the new fanfic. You're probably thinking this will turn into some kind of Mario/Zelda adventure... and all i will say is that there will be some action. I'm not sure how long this will be, but it should be a good one none the less. That's all i have to say for now, so feel free to read my other fanfics and have a great day guys.

FutureShock


	2. Kidnapped

What's up guys, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. In the last chapter, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum went on a picnic(what is it with picnics in these lesbian fanfics?). A sudden emergency interrupted their good time and they both went to investigate, several fires had started but were able to be extinguished. To Marceline's shock Bubblegum had been kidnapped and she set out to find her! Will she be able to, or is Bubblegum gone forever? Find out... right now!

* * *

Chapter Two: Kidnapped

_Bubblegum's POV:_

I heard a terrible scream coming from my kingdom, and as the princess I needed to investigate. Unfortunately my picnic with Marceline would have to end... it seems that every time something good happens, an unknown force has to interfere. I ran to the front of the Candy Kingdom and noticed the gate was closed... I didn't remember closing the gate, maybe the banana guards were trying to isolate the problem. In just a few seconds i felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, I suddenly lost all feeling in my body and I collapsed on the ground. Everything went dark as I passed out in front of my own Kingdom.

"She's waking up." I started to regain conciseness as my eyes started to open, I looked around and noticed that I was in a dark room. Suddenly, several torches lit up along the walls and I could see better. It took me a few moments to realize I wasn't alone... several strange men were standing right in front of me. They all had grey skin and silky black hair, they wore all black and had fiery red eyes.

"Glad to see you finally woke up... princess." One of the men said in a creepy tone.

"Where... am I?" I managed to say something as I was still trying to fully compose myself.

"Somewhere... deep underground, where no one can hear you scream!" They all started to laugh, and I got the sense that I was in danger. I struggled to get free but it was no use, I was tied down by chains to a chair. I couldn't really describe the room, except for all of the chains, bones and blood scattered everywhere.

"Who are you?" I was finally starting to regain my senses and was ready to get some answers.

"My name is Aaron... the others aren't important." The lead guy spoke as I once again tried to break free. "Don't bother struggling, your princess body is too weak to destroy those chains." Aaron said.

"So what do you want with me?" I asked.

"You have nothing we want... except for our queen!" They all started laughing again, and I couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about.

"Queen?"

"You see... were using you as bait to lure our queen down here." I was having all sorts of thoughts, but I soon noticed the two bite marks on Aaron's neck. It all became clear and I realized who they were talking about.

"Marceline?!" The more I thought about it, the more I wondered why I was the bait.

"Well aren't you perceptive, too bad it can't save you." I had no idea what they were planning but something tells me this could be the end.

"So what do you think will happen when Marceline gets here?" Part of me was hoping they hadn't thought of that, but I also wasn't sure who or if anyone was going to save me.

"I'm sure she has no idea we are vampires, so she will do her very best to be stealthy. After making her way through our simple dungeon, she will notice you and try to free you. During that time we will be ready to ambush her and force her to take this potion." It was a red potion in a medium sized vial. "Once she drinks this, Marceline will forget everything about her old life and become our queen!" They all started laughing again, but I had never heard of any kind of potion that could do that.

"And how do you know Marceline will be the one to save me?" I was trying to think of any possible way of escape, but even if I could these vampires look tough.

"I have spies, they saw you two at the picnic. The fires were just a diversion to capture you, and it worked. After we got you Marceline went to find you, only to see the note we left at your kingdom."

"So Marceline is coming alone?" I asked in fear.

"She has to... it's in the name of love." I was glad to know that someone was coming but... Marceline could be in danger. "Any minute now Marceline will be here, and our queen will return to us!" Aaron shouted as the three vampires began laughing. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't escape... it was up to Marceline now.

* * *

I flew towards the direction the note told me to go to, I didn't have any gold but I didn't plan on negotiating. The note took me to the forests near the Candy Kingdom, on the way there I noticed Finn and Jake beating up the Ice King. My first thought was that it was him, but even he can't come up with a plan like this. I arrived in the middle of the forest and began walking around... but all I saw were trees and rocks. There wasn't any sign of the princess or kidnappers, I was beginning to lose hope. Then it hit me, if they kidnapped Bubblegum they would take her underground.

Now I was searching for some sort of secret entrance, but it could have been anywhere in this vast forest. The long process of looking under rocks and bushes began, the only thing that kept me going was Bubblegum... there was no way I was going to let these kidnappers get away with stealing her! I searched for thirty minutes and found nothing, I was about to give up hope until I heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"You will never find her, the entrance to our lair is cleverly hidden." I turned around and saw a female figure wearing a black cloak, the only part of her I could see was her red eyes.

"So you took Princess Bubblegum?!" I asked in anger as the woman started laughing.

"Personally no... but my master did come up with the plan."

"Ok... so you can either tell me where she is, or I can pummel you into dust!" She didn't seem too intimidated by my threat. I took out my axe bass and prepared to charge her with it... I wasn't going to kill her, only wound her.

"Why don't you come over here and try." She beckoned as I flew towards her and swung my axe at her arm. To my surprise she disappeared and I couldn't see where she went. "Where did you go?!" I shouted in anger as she appeared in front of me and kicked me, the kick sent me flying into a tree. It took a few moments for me to compose my self, meanwhile she was floating in the air right above me.

"If this is your best I feel sorry for Bubblegum." That got me mad as I flew into the air and swung my axe wildly. Every swing missed, no matter how fast I swung she was able to dodge. That was getting me nowhere so I decided to try something else. I put away my axe and started using my fists, but the results were still the same. No matter how hard i tried I was unable to hit her... I guess my anger was blinding me and I was going about this the wrong way. I flew back down to the ground and she flew down as well, we were now staring each other down.

"Giving up already... I guess Bubblegum is doomed." I was getting ready to attack again when something hit me, the girl I was fighting was... a vampire.

"I know what you are, you're a vampire!" She was caught off guard and nearly fell backwards.

"What makes you say that?" Over the course of the fight it became obvious.

"You can fly, you have red eyes, you can become invisible... and why would you wear that cloak in the middle of the daytime?" I realized she could have been a wizard but a vampire seemed more likely.

"You're smarter than we gave you credit for Marceline." I guess she was trying to play it cool about being a vampire... wait she knew my name? Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"How do you know my name?" It probably had something to do with Bubblegum, but I was still confused/concerned.

"We know a lot about you Marceline, you are the queen of vampires after all." I slapped my forehead, I clearly didn't put two and two together.

"So what does this have to do with Princess Bubblegum?"

"You will see soon enough my queen." The girl started laughing again.

"So... should we start fighting again?" I clenched my fists and prepared myself for round two.

"That won't be necessary, I have enough information." The girl flew upwards and started to leave.

"That's it?! So where's Princess Bubblegum?" She stopped flying and turned around to face me.

"Very well... there is a tree around here that is taller than the others, next to it is a giant boulder. Underneath that is our secret hideout... the rest is up to you Marceline, good luck!" The girl laughed as she flew away, meanwhile I was standing there confused. I don't know why she would tell me where Bubblegum was, but all that mattered was my mission. I started looking for the tree and was more determined than ever to find Bubblegum.

* * *

Hey guy's sorry for the long wait, a lot has come up this past week. My schedule should be returning to normal next week, so that is always nice. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, I never planned for the kidnappers to be vampires... originally they were going to be cyborgs or something. I think vampires worked out better, and besides I think Marceline is the only vampire we have seen so far. That's all for now stay tuned for more chapters/fanfics and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	3. Vampire Dungeon

How's it going guys I hope you are enjoying your day so far, well... if you aren't this next chapter should help. In the last chapter we met Bubblegum's kidnappers and learned they were vampires. Marceline challenged one on her search for Bubblegum, and she learned that the robed figure was a vampire. Now knowing where the hideout is, Marceline is now going to continue her quest. Will she be able to save Bubblegum, or will she fall victim to their trap? Grab a glass of lemonade and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Vampire Dungeon

After searching around for a few minute I found the tall tree, and like the vampire said it was very tall. I was still confused why she would expose the location of her hideout, but my main concern was finding Bonnie! Sticking out like a sore thumb was the boulder, my first attempts to move it were futile. It was too big for me to move on my own, and the last thing I wanted to do was ask Finn and Jake to help me... like I said, this was a quest I had to complete on my own. I tried several more times to move it, but to no avail.

"Come one you stupid boulder!" I shouted to no one as hope seemed to be lost. I looked up and noticed that the trees had been blocking the sun, that's when I an idea came into my head. With the sun blocked I was able to turn into a giant demon like creature, in my giant form I was able to lift the giant boulder and move it out of the way. "Here goes nothing." I thought to myself as I returned to my normal vampire self and jumped into the hole.

I was surprised to find out how deep the hole was, if they kept digging I'm sure they would hit the center of Ooo. After flying down for a minute I finally reached the bottom, there was no light except for torches on the wall. "Maybe they are all vampires that would explain the lack of sunlight, but what does that have to do with Bubblegum?" I thought to myself as I began walking down the long hallway in front of me. The hideout was pretty barren, the only notable thing so far were the torches... and even those weren't interesting. I reached the end of the hallway and noticed a wooden door, it was already slightly open so It was easy to push It and move on.

The next room was a giant circular room with three hallways, one in the front and the other two were on the left and right. I had no idea which one was the one Bubblegum was in, so I first went into the one on the right. "This place is pretty unguarded for thieves... well, they are vampires. I should watch out, there is no way of knowing if there are invisible guards around." I said to myself as I began walking into the right hallway. This hallway wasn't very long and at the end was a giant square room, I as got closer to it I noticed how empty it looked. I was beginning to wonder if Bubblegum was really here or not, I went inside the room and noticed an armored statue in the center of it. I walked toward it and the entrance sealed behind me.

"If this is a trap..." I began to wonder as I inspected the statue, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to do anything on here or not. I touched the statue and all of a sudden it started moving, it's eyes turned red and it prepared to swing it's axe. I took a few steps backward and grabbed my axe bass, it swung its axe at me but I was able to duck under it. I moved in close and hit it in the leg with my axe. The hit didn't do anything as it backhanded me, it sent me backwards and I crashed into one of the walls. It slowly walked towards me as I got back to my feet.

"How am I supposed to fight this guy?" I wondered as it continued to approach me. I flew up into the air and kicked it in the face, his armor protected him and all I did was hurt myself. It swung it's axe at me but I was able to dodge to the side. Realizing neither my axe nor my attacks would hurt It, I transformed into the same giant monster I used to get into this place. I was now towering over this thing, I grabbed it and threw it against the back wall. I ran over and grabbed it with my hand, it tried to escape but it couldn't.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking me?" It probably wasn't a good idea to ask it, I got no answer from the statue. I squeezed it hard and it fell apart in my hands, the strange thing was no one was inside of it. It was just a hollow shell but how could it attack me, after a few moments the armor and axe disappeared and the door opened. I shrunk down to my normal size and exited the room, in the main room I decided to go into the left room. This hallway was longer and it was a while before I could see the room at the end. I finally reached the room(it was also square) and got a bad feeling inside me, the room was littered with bones and blood was spattered against the walls. At the back end was a pedestal which also had blood on it.

"These people don't mess around, I'd better be careful." As soon as I finished that thought the door closed behind me(again), and the bones started to from skeletons. Inside the room were eight skeletons, and they each started walking towards me. One by one I attacked them and defeated them, but to my surprise they kept on getting back up. They weren't much of a threat but it was still annoying. "Why won't they stay down?!" I shouted in anger as each time a skeleton fell it would spring back up, It was easy to fight them but I couldn't last forever.

The more i fought the more tired I became, I figured that if I defeated the skeletons the door would open. The problem was that they kept getting back up, but maybe there was something controlling them... much like the statue in the other room. I flew into the air and looked around for anything that could be controlling them, I didn't see anything at first because nothing was in the room. I figured that I was stuck in here forever but then I looked at the pedestal again, and I went over to inspect it. The skeletons were walking towards me as I searched around the pedestal. Nothing was on it or the sides, but then I noticed the top was slightly bigger than it's base. I tried to lift it and the top part moved, I threw off the top and noticed an orb inside. I picked it up and threw it against the wall, it shattered on impact and the skeletons disappeared.

"They are more clever than I thought." I said to myself as the door opened, I walked out and went back to the main room. To my surprise there was no one down here, at least... no one alive. I thought for sure there would be some living enemies down here, but I guess this is better... not many enemies means not too many problems. With only one room left I figured it was all or nothing, if Bubblegum weren't here than I was tricked. I walked down the hallway and got a nervous feeling inside of me, but I was also determined to find out if Bubblegum was here or not. I reached the end and saw yet another square room, and at first it seemed empty but on closer inspection someone was inside.

"Bonnie!" I yelled as I ran towards Bubblegum, who was tied to a chair. Her face lit up and things seemed to have worked out, I was getting ready to untie her when something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground as the hit knocked me out, the pain I felt in my head was nothing compared to the pain inside my heart.

"All according to plan." A mysterious voice said, although I couldn't hear it in my knocked out state.

* * *

_Finn's POV:_

Me and Jake had beaten up the Ice King and were ready to ask some questions. "Alright Ice King, what did you do with Bubblegum?!" I shouted as I pointed my sword at him, I wasn't going to kill him... just make him talk.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything!" Ice King shouted in protest as Jake punched him in the face.

"We know you took her Ice King, so spill the beans!" Jake commanded as cracked his knuckles. We weren't exactly sure he took her, but normally it is the Ice King that kidnaps her. Our interrogating wasn't working, either that or he is playing dumb.

"But I told you I was in my kingdom the whole time."

"Than what were you doing near the Candy Kingdom earlier?" I asked as the Ice King started to panic, I guess now he will confess.

"I was going to ask Bubblegum if she wanted to watch a movie, but she wasn't here. I waited around to see if she would get back and then you two attacked me!" I thought about it for a moment and didn't quite know if the Ice King was telling the truth or not. Maybe he knew I wouldn't kill him, and if he didn't why would he lie when a sword is pointed at him.

"You can go to my kingdom and you can see for yourselves that I'm telling the truth." Ice King said as Jake and I traveled to the Ice Kingdom. Jake made himself into a giant dog, making the trip faster. We arrived at the Ice Kingdom and began our search.

"Find anything yet bro?" Jake asked.

"Nah man, I'm not seeing the princess anywhere." We searched around for a few minutes before realizing Ice King was telling the truth.

"I guess he's innocent." Jake said as the Ice King flew into his kingdom.

"I told you so... now get out of my kingdom!" Ice King shouted as Jake and I went back to the Candy Kingdom to look for clues. We started looking around for anything that would help but found nothing, and here I thought we were good detectives. After searching for half an hour we met at the front gate and discussed the situation.

"I still don't know who could have done this."

"Me neither, I didn't find any sort of clues." Jake said as he scratched his chin, we were both confused and were just about to give up. All of a sudden I noticed a note on the ground and read it.

"Hey Jake take a look at this." Jake read the note and gasped.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake asked.

"Adventure Time!" We both shouted as we fist bumped and went back to our tree house to get the 100 gold. I put the gold in my backpack and we headed to where the note said to go, ready to save the princess no matter what!

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and before you comment the statue was based off of the Iron Knuckle from Zelda. Those two rooms were basically traps designed to well... trap intruders. Most people probably would have been killed by either the Iron Knuckle or skeletons, only someone with a lot of strength and intelligence would make it. I originally wasn't going to put in the Finn part, but I thought it would be interesting to see him go after the vampires as well. That's all for now, stay tuned for more and show my other fanfics some love and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	4. Horrible Fate

After a long break this fanfic is finally getting a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. Last time Marceline navigated the dungeon and eventually found Bubblegum, but she was unable to saver her and she was knocked out. Finn and Jake also found the note and set out on a quest to find the missing princess, will they be able to save her... read and find out. So sit back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Horrible Fate

_Finn's POV:_

With the one hundred gold pieces in my backpack Jake and I were ready to save Bubblegum, we ran as quickly as we could towards the forests near the Candy Kingdom. There was no way I was going to let Bubblegum stay kidnapped, but who could have done it? The Ice King was a prime suspect be he's innocent, and I don't know anybody else who steals princesses... this is pretty weird. We finally reached the location the note sent us to, and now we could rescue Princess Bubblegum!

"Alright Jake, now lets get started!"

Jake just stared at me blankly for a few moments. "How?" What did he mean how, you know sometimes Jake isn't as smart as he claims to be.

"Well you know, we just start looking." It seemed pretty self explanatory.

"But all the note said was bring gold to this spot." Jake noted. "So where are the kidnappers?"

That was a good point, whoever did this wasn't very specific. I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Maybe they have a secret hideout." Both of our eyes lit up at the thought of some awesome secret hideout, it would probably be filled with traps and all kinds of danger!

"Alright man, let's start this biz!" Jake shouted as we both began looking around the forest trying to find some sort of entrance, but at first glance there appeared to be no entrance. There was nothing but trees and rocks, maybe there was some sort of cloaking device.

"Find anything yet Jake?" I yelled over to my friend who was searching another part of the forest.

"No, what about you?"

I sighed. "Nothin' man." Whoever kidnapped Bubblegum sure knew what they were doing, but it was going to take more than clever hiding to stop me! "Come on Jake, we have to keep looking!" I looked up to the sky and saw the stretchy arm of Jake giving a thumbs up, I just laughed and continued on with the search.

* * *

_Bubblegums POV:_

I looked on in horror as Marceline fell to the floor, and there was nothing I could do to help her. "Marceline!" Just then I heard the laugh of the three vampires, it was almost like listening to nails on a chalkboard. I once again struggled to get free but it was no use, I could only watch as Aaron pulled out the red potion.

"Exactly as I planned!" Aaron laughed as the two other vampires grabbed Marceline's arms and held her up.

"Let her go!" My command would go unheeded as Aaron uncapped the vial. I was now struggling even harder but the chains seemed unbreakable, tears filled my eyes as the potion was being poured down Marceline's throat. When the last drop of the potion was gone they dropped her to the floor, and it was all my fault.

The three of them looked over to me with smiles on their faces, but then they did something surprising. "Release the princess." One of them walked over and removed the chains, and I was finally free. I ran over to the downed Marceline with even more tears in my eyes, I was unable to prevent the vampire's plans.

All of a sudden Marceline stood up. "Ah my queen, it is an honor to have you back!" Aaron yelled as the three vampires kneeled down before her, Marceline walked over and smiled at her henchmen.

"You three did well, you will make excellent servants." What was Marceline talking about, since when did she need servants.

"What is your first command my queen?" Aaron asked as Marceline turned around and noticed me standing there, she gave me a piercing stare which unnerved me.

"Who is this?!" The three vampires were a little scared, this was definitely not the same Marceline that I knew before.

"This is Princess Bubblegum, she rules over the Candy Kingdom. We captured her so that we could return you to your formal self... my queen" One of the vampires spoke out in a nervous tone.

Marceline once again glared at me, she was now making me even more nervous than the vampires. She walked towards me and looked me over, and then she started laughing. "Well done my subjects, but could you please give me a moment alone with the princess?" Without hesitation the three vampires walked out of the room and pushed in a brick in the wall, which brought down a stone door that closed off the room.

"Much better, wouldn't you say princess?"

"Marceline please snap out of it!" I pleaded but she just laughed, her mind must have been too far gone.

"You're so stupid, I have become a true vampire! The Marceline you knew is gone, you may call me the vampire queen!"

I wasn't going to show her I was afraid, but part of me was scared because If I wasn't careful I could die. "So what are you going to do with me 'vampire queen'?" She snickered as she walked up to me and scratched my chin.

"I think I'll beat you up a bit, and then I'll drink the blood from your body!" She said blood, normally it was just red she ate... I guess she really is gone. While I was in thought Marceline smacked me across the floor, I got up but was punched in the gut by her. "It looks like this will be easier than I thought!"

* * *

_Finn's POV:_

Jake and I continued the search, but there was still nothing. We've been searching for what seemed like a very long time, and haven't found any indication of a hideout. Little did we know that there was someone watching us, I met up with Jake to come up with a plan but then somebody approached us.

"What do you fools think you're doing?!" It was a cloaked figured but I could tell it was a girl from the voice.

"We're here to save Princess Bubblegum!" I shouted heroically only to receive a laugh from the mysterious girl.

"And here I thought Marceline was going alone... oh well I guess I'll just kill you two!" She charged at us but we were able to dodge, Jake made himself big and swung his arm at her. He smacked her into a tree and then ran towards her, I was going to help my bro but I was distracted... why was Marceline here? I thought she didn't know anything about this, and if she did why didn't she tell me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jake called out to me. "Hey Finn, come help me interrogate this girl!" Apparently while I was distracted, Jake managed to tie the girl up around the tree... it seemed a little too easy but whatever. So I ran over towards her and prepared to ask her some questions, I'm just hoping Jake wasn't wanting to play good cop/bad cop... now wasn't the time for games.

"You know where Bubblegum is, don't you?" I took out my sword and held it up to her face, Jake also pulled her hood off to reveal she was a vampire... and here I thought Marceline was the only one.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" What was she doing, did she think I wasn't going to kill her.

"Cause Finn here will chop off your head if you don't!" I would have defended myself but I realized Jake was trying to scare her, although part of me was willing to kill her if necessary.

She just stared at us with a smirk on her face. "Fine... it's not like you can save Bubblegum anyway, there should be a hole near a large tree that is where our hideout is." Jake and I high fived and prepared to leave but strangely enough the girl stopped us.

"Are you seriously going to just let me live, how do you know I won't kill you right now?" She was still bound to the tree but we were going to release her, so why did she want us to kill her?

I huddled up with Jake to assess the situation. "Should we kill her Jake?" I asked my friend as we looked back over to the vampire.

"Well she does have a point, what if she tries a sneak attack on us bro." That made sense, but I was still a little hesitant.

"Alright bro, I'll do it... for Bubblegum!" I shouted as I charged at the restrained vampire , and with one mighty slash her head was cut off. Jake let go of her lifeless body as we stared at it, I was filled with a lot of weird emotions but shook it off... there was something bigger on my mind.

"Come on Jake, let's go find that tree!"

* * *

I rolled out of the way of one of her punches but got hit by a kick, I fell to the ground as she kicked me once again. My body went flying towards the wall as Marceline slowly walked towards me. "I thought you were tougher than this Bonnie!" That struck a nerve and I angerly ran towards her, I tried to punch her in the face but she caught my fist.

"That's it, try everything you can." She once again punched me in the gut and then threw me across the room, I once again slammed into the wall now feeling the effects of our battle.

Marceline flew towards me and stomped on my chest, I cried out in pain as she continued to stomp on my chest. "What's wrong, can't take a hit?" She taunted as she picked me up by my collar, she licked her lips as her mouth opened up to reveal her fangs.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Marceline was about to bite me before I kicked her in the shin, that stunned her a little giving me time to punch her in the face... which made her drop me and also saved my life for the moment.

"Very resourceful Bubblegum, but you better have more than that to stop me!"

I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up, but I wasn't going to stop until I freed Marceline. I know the real Marceline was still in there, and I needed to think of someway to free her... that's it I know how to do it. Let's just hope I can pull this off or else this could be the end of me.

* * *

Well guys again I am sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know these chapters are short, but the way I see it is 'short sweet and to the point'. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but I'll try to finish this fanfic soon. R and R and have a great day!

FutureShock


	5. Last Chance

Welcome back guys and here is an exciting new chapter, this one should be a great one. In the last chapter Marceline got under the influence of the vampires and is now their queen, she then battled it out with Princes Bubblegum and seemed to have the upper hand. Finn and Jake also set out to find the princess and killed one of the vampires. Will Marceline and Bubblegum be saved... sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Last Chance

_Finn's POV:_

Jake and I ran as quickly as we could to find that big tree, you would think it would be easier to find but it was a little hard. We kept running and scanned the area for the tree or the hole, it was like finding a needle in a hay stack but on a larger scale. After several minutes we stopped to catch our breathes.

"Man, who'd of thought finding a big tree would be so hard." Jake said as he leaned up against a tree.

"I know man but we can't give up, we need to rescue Bubblegum!" I shouted heroically while pumping my fist into the air.

Jake sighed, something tells me he wants to go home. "I don't know man, we have been searching for like ever and haven't found it." It was actually only like five minutes but he was just displaying his laziness.

I kicked around some rocks before my eye caught sight of the large tree. "Hey Jake look, it's the tree man!" We both ran over to the tall tree and noticed the hole. "You ready to do this bro?"

"Yea man, let's start this biz!" He grabs me and we jump down the hole and noticed how long the hole was, Jake was as tall as a giant by the time his feet reached the bottom of it. We finally made it to the bottom and saw it was only lit by torches, it really felt like a true dungeon.

We walked down the long hall way and then ended up in a big circular room, inside were three vampires... who seemed to notice us instantly. "Intruders!" One shouted as the three of them walked towards us.

"Be ready Jake." I pulled out my sword and Jake made two huge fists.

"Come on guys, we have to protect our queen!" I had no idea who this queen was but shook it off, the three of them charged at us with their claws out. Well... no one said it would be easy to rescue princesses.

_Bubblehum's POV:_

Marceline threw me clear across the room and I hit the wall pretty hard, I tried to stand up but it was really hard. "You're so weak, how could someone like you ever become a princess?!" She taunted as she ran towards me and kicked me in the gut, if I had blood I would be coughing it up right about now. She then lifted me up by the collar and held me against the wall.

"Ma...Marceline please, don't do this." My cries would go unheeded as she punched me in the face several times, each one hurt and she showed no signs of stopping.

"What's wrong princess, can't fight back? Even if I wanted to I couldn't, she was just too strong for me.

My left eye is shut as she stopped her punching frenzy, and something tells me that the end is near. "I'm going to enjoy sucking out the red from your body!" She laughed hysterically as I ready my self for a last ditch attempt to free her. "Any last words?"

"Yes..."

Marceline growled. "Spit it out!"

"Marceline, we go back a long time, and we have been friends as far back as I can remember. There were times when he fought, got mad at each other, even go as far as to say we hate each other. But after all of that we remained friends, and since then our bond has only strengthened." I was speaking from the heart but all I did was make her laugh.

"Nice sentiment Bubblegum, is that all you wanted to say?"

"No... I'm not done yet." This had better work.

_Finn's POV:_

One vampire swiped at me with it's claws, but I ducked out of the way and swung my sword at him. I cut him across the chest but it wasn't fatal, he then kicked me which sent me flying backwards. "Finn!" Jake shouted as he was trying to hold off two vampires at once, it was even more difficult when the third one jumped in.

"Is this the best you can do dog?" They taunted as Jake kept getting clawed at by the vampires, I got back up and ran to help him... only to have Jake fly into me and knock both of us to the ground.

The three of them laughed as they made their way towards us. "Man, who would have thought vampires were so tough." I grunted as we stood up and prepared for round two.

"This is almost too easy." The one in the middle spoke.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bubblegum?!" I might as well get some information out of these guys.

"Very well, I am Aaron, and this Zack and he's Brock." Zack had a huge scar down his left eye and medium cut hair, Brock was huge with short hair.

Brock charged at us and managed to knock us both back over, he then picked me up and body slammed me to the ground. While he stepped on my head he grabbed Jake and tried to bite him. There was nothing I could do but luckily I didn't need to do anything, Jake extended his arms and pushed him against the wall. "Finn, use your sword!" I stood up and ran over to my sword, Zack and Aaron were coming towards us now.

With my sword in hand I jumped towards the restrained Zack, who got free when Jake retracted his arms. He was able to avoid getting stabbed by my sword and backhanded me back to the ground. I reached for my sword and grabbed it right before he clawed me. My legs were free so I kicked him off of me and he crashed into the wall, and while he was stunned I stabbed him in the heart.

"Brock!" The other two vampires shouted as they watched their comrade die, Jake was holding them off while I was fighting Brock.

_Bubblegum's POV:_

"I know you probably think that you're totally gone, but I know that somewhere inside is the real you. These words may not be able to reach you but I know exactly the right words. Marceline... I LOVE YOU!" She was caught off guard as she released her grip, it seems that my plan was working after all.

She stood there stunned, I think she was snapping out of the trance. "Bonnie...?" My face beamed as she said that, but then she grabbed the sides of her head and it seemed like she was in pain. There must be a conflict going on side of her head, and there's no telling if she could return to her evil self.

"Come on Marceline, you have to fight it!" Marceline was close to returning to normal, she just needed one more thing. I grabbed her shirt and leaned in and kissed her, it was a very passionate kiss. Our lips were locked for several moments before stopping, after the kiss Marceline fell on the ground. "Marceline! Are you ok?" I shook her until her eyes started to open.

"Bonnie... is that you?"

My eyes teared up. "Yes it's me!" We hugged as more tears fell down my face, I could hear her crying as well.

"Do you mean it, do you love me?" That was kind of a stupid question but whatever... I'm not going to say that to her.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She smiled wide as we kissed again, and boy did it feel great! We kissed for a few moments before stopping once again, the sounds of fighting could be heard outside of the room.

Marceline turned into some sort of big monster and punched the door down, she shrunk down and we ran outside. Upon entering the main hallway we saw Finn and Jake fighting two of the vampires, and also the corspe of the third one. "Finn, Jake... what are you two doing here?" I questioned as the fighting stopped.

"Princess Bubblegum!" They both shouted as they ran up to me and hugged me, it's going to be awkward telling them about me and Marceline.

The two vampires kneeled down. "My queen, what are you doing with the princess?" Aaron questioned which shocked Finn and Jake.

"Marceline do you know these guys?" Finn asked.

"Sort of, and I'm not your queen anymore! Bubblegum freed me from your spell." They gasped before angry expressions came onto their faces.

"Then we will have to kill all of you!" They flew towards us but found themselves being squished together by Jake.

"Finish them off Finn!" Jake ordered as Finn ran over and sliced their heads off, damn when did Finn get so brutal. We all stared down at the corpses before heading for the exit, and seeing the sun again was very nice.

We all celebrated but then stopped when Finn had a question. "So what happened down there?"

"The vampires kidnapped me and held me hostage, Marceline came to find me only to fall victim to their trap. They then gave her a potion that brainwashed her, she then became evil and fought me to the death. She nearly beat me but I freed her from the spell."

"But Marceline you told us that you didn't know anything." Jake said.

Marceline sheepishly laughed. "Yea I lied, sorry about that. I just felt like saving her alone." They accepted her apology but still had another question.

"So how did you break the spell?" Finn questioned.

"I admitted my feelings towards her and then kissed her." Their jaws hit the floor and Marceline nodded and put her arm around me. "That's right boys, Marceline and I are in love." We kissed again and they still looked shocked.

After time passed they learned to accept it and supported us, especially at our wedding. Yes... we got a year later and have been together ever since then. The Ice King didn't take it well but luckily he got over it, but that was after Marceline beat the tar out of him... it was fun to watch actually. Marceline lived with me at the Candy Kingdom, she brought her stuff there and we shared a room. When we weren't spending time together she would practice her guitar, I even joined her sometimes when she bought me that keyboard. And before you ask the sex is amazing, she knows exactly how to please me and vise versa.

That's about it as far as our story goes, not much left to tell. So with that I wish all of you the best, and now it's time to spend time with my queen!

* * *

This was the final chapter and I hope it was a good one. This story wasn't as long as I thought but oh well, I actually kind of ran out of drive to write this... I guess that's what happens when you're writing other stories and new ideas pop into your head all the time. I would like to thank you all who read this and supported it, feel free to recommend it to friends... but don't take that as a request. I'm not that desperate! R and R, stay tuned for more and see you around.

FutureShock


End file.
